


Fear to Tread

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Series: Red Tape [4]
Category: Saiyuki, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: French Kiss, Multi, Wishes for Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-08
Updated: 2008-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo decides to be helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear to Tread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/gifts).



> A French kiss written for Eliza, for the latest round of the Wishes for Kisses Mini-Fanworks Challenge. Part of my **Red Tape** series. Brain breakage to commence in 3...2...1...

"You know," Sha Gojyo drawls when they pass in the hall, "if you can defend yourself, the best approach's to surprise him."

Tatsumi pauses, trying to make sense of the words. "I'm sorry, Sha-san, but about whom are you speaking?"

Sha snorts. "Let me guess, the kid kissed you first."

There'd been no mention in the paperwork that Sha had either empathic or telepathic abilities. And he's wrong in any case, because Kurosaki-kun hasn't--

Tatsumi puts a stop to that line of thought, pushes his glasses up his nose, and says, "Aren't you on the clock, Sha-san?"

"Just finishing a smoke break," Sha says. "But here, let me make sure you get your money's worth."

Sha's very fast, and manages to brush his lips against Tatsumi's before Tatsumi can push him back. The taste of smoke lingers, and Tatsumi should be disgusted, _is_ disgusted.

He wonders what brand Sanzo-san smokes, if the taste of tea would overpower the taste of nicotine. Sha smirks at him from arm's length.

"You're fast; that's good. Watch out for the fan and the bullets." Yes, Tatsumi's already seen both weapons amply demonstrated, but Sha's not finished. "And kiss the kid while you're at it, will you? All your mutual repression is giving me a headache, and I think he'd probably take a body part if I tried to help him out."

"Don't think of touching Kurosaki-kun," Tatsumi growls. Then adds more calmly, "Or any of your other co-workers."

"I'll tell Hakkai you said that," Sha says, amused. "I'm sure he'll appreciate the restriction. Says I'm too grabby."

"Hakkai" is probably responsible for the phrasing "mutual repression," as well. Tatsumi feels a headache coming on.

"Good luck." Sha steps around him and heads for the bullpen.

Tatsumi tastes smoke for the rest of the afternoon.


End file.
